The Unexpected Friendship
by Damonlove1864
Summary: Stefan is keeping things from Elena. He leaves for the day promising to be back the next, but does he keep his promise. The boarding house is the only place Elena feels safe. Well that is as long as either Stefan or Damon are there...


**Author's Note: I do not own anything. This has just been floating around inside my head and I finally had a break in exams to get it down on paper or rather computer screen. LOL. Enjoy!**

**The Unexpected Friendship**

The light fell across her face, giving a warm glow to her olive skin. The bronze highlights in her long brown hair shown, her dark lashes flutter as her eyes open. Brown chocolate eyes with flecks of gold stare at the light as it plays across the ceiling. Elena sits up the white duvet falling away as she climbs out of bed. The house is silent; it is still early for a Saturday. Jenna is away at a conference for the next two weeks and Jeremy is still asleep. She pads quietly to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She grabs dark skinny jeans, a blood red shirt, and her black flats. Dressed she walks down the stairs and grabs a quick breakfast before walking out the door black leather jacket and keys in hand. Fifteen minutes later she is pulling into the Salvatore driveway. Before she can knock on the door it opens to reveal a tall extremely handsome man dressed in head to toe black. Chocolate eyes meet piercing blue ones. She smiles, he smirks.

"Elena"

"Damon" she says as she steps up to hug him. He returns the hug a little surprised at the jester. She lets go and walks into the house hanging her coat up as she goes. Walking into the parlor she sits down on one of the couches starring at the fire as it merrily crackles in the grate. Damon follows her, watching, he grabs a drink from the cart on the wall and sits next to her.

"Stefan is still asleep." He says to answer her unspoken question. "Nice outfit by the way. I think someone has been hanging around me too long."

She smiles and laughs. "Thank you, black is just an easy color to match." He smiles and nods secretly enjoying the fact that she is so comfortable with his comments. "Anyways, I figured he would still be asleep, it is early. Speaking of which why are you awake?"

"Who says I've been to bed? Stefan is the one who tries to act all human. I on the other hand embrace my inner vampire and prefer to act like one. We don't need to sleep that often."

"Ahh, I see trying to be all cool and supernatural." She says a smile on her face. He tips his glass to her as she stands and moves toward the stairs. He hears her quietly say as she climbs the stairs "Go to bed Damon. I know you're tired. You've been up the past two days guarding my house and I thank you for that, but there is no need for you to where yourself out. I am safe here." He turns to see her vanish around the corner at the top of the stairs. He smiles finishes his drink and retreats to his room to sleep.

Sometime later he comes out again not quiet fully rested but unable to sleep anymore. It is dark but he knows Elena is still there, he can hear her heartbeat. He sees her when he reaches the dark parlor. She is sitting on the couch her legs stretched out across the cushions, the firelight playing off her features making her even more beautiful. He comes over and sits lifting her feet into his lap. He begins to rub them and she sighs leaning back and closing her eyes. He smiles happy that he can make her happy.

"Where is Saint Stefan?" He asks quietly not wanting to break the spell.

"He said he had to go out to do something. Didn't know when he would be back but he said probably not until tomorrow afternoon." She replies a slight frown on her face. "Mmmmm that feels good."

Damon chuckled at her comment, but then sobered. "Did he say where he was going or what it was that he had to take care of?"

"No, and he would tell me when I asked. He just said it was just something and not to worry. I'm not too thrilled that he wouldn't tell me but I trust him so whatever it is it must not be bad otherwise he would tell me."

"True." He says frowning slightly wondering what it was his dear brother had to take care of that required him to leave Elena for more than a few hours. He was very curious as to why Stefan hadn't asked him to make sure Elena was safe while he was gone. "Well if you know he isn't coming back tonight then why are you still here?"

Elena opens her eyes and sits up straight looking at him. "Oh, I just didn't feel like going home, but if you have plans I understand I can leave I don't want to impose." She says as she tries to get up to leave, but Damon holds onto her feet preventing her.

"No you can stay; you're always welcome to stay here. I don't have any plans tonight." He continues rubbing her feet and she leans back again eyes closed.

"Thanks Damon, I just feel much safer here than I do at home." Her comment disturbs him slightly, that she feels safer in a house full of vampires where anyone could just walk in than at home where they had to be invited in, but he let it go.

They sit there watching the fire burn and talk about random things until the old clock in the foyer strikes midnight. Elena moves to stand and Damon lets her. Looking up at her their eyes meet and she smiles. "Goodnight Damon."

"Goodnight Elena." He says and watches her walk from the room up the stairs and around the corner to Stefan's room. It isn't that much later that fatigue finally settles on him and he retreats to his own room. Falling asleep reading Call of the Wild.

Elena wakes up at four a.m. freezing. She is shivering so bad she can't keep herself still. It is cold in Stefan's room with him not there for warmth and to tend the fire so that it doesn't die. She sits up wrapping the blankets tighter around her trying to figure out what to do. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep in her current state. She needed to get warm but she didn't know how to start the fire and there wasn't enough wood to keep it going for long. Then an idea comes to her. She climbs out of bed still shaking severely. She slips down the hall to the door of Damon's room. There is a soft light coming from under the door. She hesitates outside knowing that Stefan would be furious but finally her shaking wins and she slips inside shutting the door behind her. It is dark in the room save for the glow from the gas fire. Why Stefan didn't change over to one she had no idea they were safer and didn't require constant attention to keep them going and they provided more heat. Still shaking despite the warmth in the room she wanders over to the bed where she can see Damon asleep. She climbs into the bed sliding under the covers and curling into a ball trying to get warm.

Damon wakes when he feels the mattress dip next to him. He opens his eyes to see Elena curled into a ball next to him shaking. He sits up in alarm. "Elena are you ok what's wrong?"

"Cold….St-St-Stefan's room is freezing." She stutters. Damon smiles and laughs. "St-St-Stop la-la-laughing at m-m-me!" she says fiercely.

"I'm sorry it is just slightly funny." She smiles at this giving into his point. "So you are here because…?"

"Because I kn-kn-knew your room wo-wo-would be warm." She stutters.

"Why didn't you just grab another blanket? Stefan isn't going to be happy when he finds out you were in here in the middle of the night, and he will because if you stay my sent will be ALL over you and yours will be ALL over my room. You won't be able to deny it." His eyes lock with hers as he says trying desperately to make her understand but at the same time not wanting her to leave.

"I d-d-didn't think about that. And I k-k-know he is going to be mad. I d-d-don't really c-c-care I'm just c-c-cold." She looks at him her eyes shining in the firelight. He sighs and smiles.

"Alright calm down. It's ok. I don't mind that you're here. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing." She nods still shaking. He slips out of bed grabbing another blanket form the closet and lays it over her tiny form. She smiles as he climbs back in. "Come here." He says opening his arms. She moves into cuddle against him. Curled there her shaking slowly subsides and she drifts off to sleep. Damon lays awake for another hour watching her. He is amazed that she when she needed something had come to him and without hesitation climbed into his bed. That she had said she didn't care what Stefan thought or how he would feel about the situation. That she was at this moment willingly cuddled against him and that she trusted him enough to be sleeping. She trusts me…he thinks with wonder. And with that thought forefront in his mind he falls asleep.

The next morning Elena wakes. She is curled on her side her back pressed against Damon's chest, his arm is wrapped around her waist. Sometime in the night she had moved and her shirt had slid up so that his hand was resting on her bare stomach. She moves slightly trying to see the clock and nearly jumps when Damon speaks. "It is only 7 a.m. go back to sleep it is too early." His arm tightens around her waist pulling her more firmly against him as he buries his face in her hair breathing in her sent and falling asleep immediately. Elena smiles and drifts back off as well. Sometime later she wakes again and gently moves Damon's arm so that she can slide out of bed. Looking at the clock she realizes that it is nearly noon, knowing that Stefan would be home anytime now she walks back to his room to get ready for the day.

Walking down the stairs to the parlor she sees Damon sitting on the couch. She sits next to him and picks up her diary to write down yesterday's events. He speaks breaking the silence. "You didn't shower." He states. She looks up at him confusion on her face. "You spent the entire night in my room, in my bed, curled up in MY arms, Stefan is going to know that the second you hug him hello. You smell like me. If you want to put off that conversation for a while I suggest you shower."

"No." she says calmly starring at him. His eyes widen in surprise at her statement. "You were being nice and helped me last night. Prevented me from getting hypothermia. Stefan is the one that left without telling me where he was going. He is just going to have to accept that we are friends." She states just as calmly. Keeping her eyes locked on his. He smiles.

"Thank you." He says quietly

"For what?" she says questioningly

"For not trying to hide what happened last night." She smiles as she puts her diary down and shifts so that she is leaning against his side her head on his shoulder.

"You are a good person Damon. You are a great friend and I feel Blessed to have you on my side." He smiles even though she can't see him. She doesn't know what that means to him. Elena looks at the clock on the mantle. "I don't understand it is almost 6 he should be back by now, or at least called me."

"I'm sure he is fine. Maybe he got stuck in traffic." Elena's phone rings breaking the tension. She picks it up the screen flashing Stefan.

"Hello" She answers. She listens to what he is telling her a frown starting to appear on her face. "OK, but Stefan where are you what are you doing?" She listens again. "Alright fine, just hurry home I miss you." "Yep love you too. Night." She hangs up the frown now firmly in place.

"So where is he?" Damon asks

"I don't know he told me not to worry about it. And that he would be home tomorrow. I don't like this. He isn't telling me something I can feel it. It's just not like him to keep secrets from me."

"Yeah that is odd. Is Saint Stefan losing points on his Saint Hood?" Damon laughs doing his eye flirt thing. Elena chuckles and hits him playfully on the shoulder.

"Shut up!"

"Well am I to assume you will be staying here again?" She just nods. "Excellent!" He says clapping his hands and standing up. "I am going to make dinner."

She looks at him startled "You can cook?"

"Please Elena I am Italian….It is in my blood." He then bends over and yanks her into his arms carrying her laughing despite her feeble protest into the kitchen. He sits her down on one of the stools and sets about making chicken parmesan. She chats with him as he cooks. An hour later and they are eating.

"Oh My God! Damon this is amazing! You can cook for me anytime!" Elena says smiling happily.

"I may just do that. I enjoy cooking." He smiles as he picks up her empty plate setting it into the dishwasher with the other dirty dishes. They move out into the parlor and Elena disappears upstairs to change into pajamas. She comes back down stairs 30 minutes later having showered. Damon turns to make a smart comment and stops dead starring at her as she descends. Her skin glows with cleanliness, smelling faintly of lilac and lavender, her hair hangs around her shoulders and face in dark wet curls, and her black tank and shorts hug her curves.

"Damon stop starring it's rude." She says a smile in her voice. He snaps his attention back to the present as he smiles and turns to prepare himself a drink.

"Just admiring kitten."

"Shut up and what's with the kitten?" She says as she takes a seat on the couch. He lays a blanket over her legs which she accepts with a smile and moves to sit next to her. Elena leans into his side head on his shoulder. He tilts his head so his cheek is resting against her wet hair. He breaths in and then answers her question.

"It is a pet name. I rather like it. You smell delicious." He says smiling against her hair.

"Well I think it is stupid but if you insist-"

"I do." He interrupts

"Then I guess I won't be able to stop you using it. And I guess it's a good thing you won't hurt me."

"Hmmm…yes I guess it is." Elena yawned tiredly. "Relax and go to sleep."

"I can't I'm worried about Stefan."

"He can take care of himself Elena. I am worried about you. You aren't getting enough rest."

"I know I just have the hardest time falling asleep and staying that way. I'm always worried about someone and then I don't really feel safe at home because Jenna seems to have an inclination to invite every strange person into our house."

"You are safe with me." He says quietly

"I know." She says smiling. "That's why I like staying here. I feel safe here. Ironic huh?"

"Yes it is slightly disturbing that you feel safe in a house that anyone can just walk into, that is inhabited by two vampires, and it is especially ironic that you feel safe here leaning against me of all people."

"I trust you. I don't know how to explain it. I just do and I know that you would never hurt me. So here I am."

"Yes here you are. Go to sleep Kitten. I won't let anything hurt you." She smiles sleepily.

Just before she drifts off she mutters. "Oh and Damon"

"Yes?"

"Don't put me in Stefan's room I'll just end up freezing again."

"Don't worry Kitten I won't."

"Mmmkk"

Sometime after she had fallen asleep Damon picked her up and carried her to his room. Placing her in his bed and pulling the covers securely around her. He changed and then climbed in next to her brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. She sighs and turns toward him her hand resting on his upper arm. He falls asleep watching her.

They wake up the next morning much in the same position as the previous morning. Elena gets up and goes to Stefan's room to get ready for the day. She comes down the stairs to join Damon in the kitchen for breakfast. He does not comment on her lack of shower and how she will smell like him. They eat and move to the parlor again both grabbing a book from the shelf to read. They sit leaning against the opposite arms of the couch their feet touching in the center to read and wait. It is five o'clock when Elena's phone rings. It's Stefan telling her that he again won't be home until tomorrow and that he is really sorry. Damon makes dinner and Elena falls asleep in front of the fire again. The pattern continues for 3 more days.

It is the third night; Elena and Damon are sitting on the couch facing each other the firelight highlighting their features. Damon is playing with Elena's fingers, tickling her palms. "Stop that!" She says laughing.

"Oh are we ticklish?" He says grinning evilly.

"Damon don't you dare!" Elena says right before he pounces. She is already dressed for bed so tickling her is much easier. She thrashes trying to throw him off and they roll off the couch onto the floor in front of the fire. Elena lands on top of Damon and he quickly flips them over so that she is trapped beneath him while he continues to ferociously tickle her. "Damon! Damon! Stop! Stop!" She cries while laughing completely out of breath. He stops his face inches from hers. They both freeze and for the third time in five days chocolate and piercing blue lock together in an unbreakable gaze. Damon waits leaving this up to her. Elena pauses only for a second before she lifts her head and meets his lips with her own.

Heat explodes through her body. She moves her hands, drawing them up his back before tangling them in his dark silky hair. Damon's world explodes in a bright flash of blinding light when Elena's lips touch his. He grips her waist tightly before sliding his hands up her sides to cup her face and tangle in her long smooth hair. He swipes his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she grants him immediately. He deepens the kiss as he sits up pulling her with him onto his lap. Damon's hands slide up under the hem of her shirt to caress her soft skin. She smiles against his mouth. He stands up heading for the stairs and his room. Elena feels her back hit the soft mattress. Damon presses against her and continues to caress her skin but does not try to remove her clothes. He breaks away resting his forehead against hers. Both of their breathing is ragged. "I won't do this." He says quietly to her. "I want to. God Elena I want to but I won't. Not while you are still with Stefan. You are not Katherine. I don't want you to do something you are going to regret in the morning." He rolls of her lying on his back next to her staring at the ceiling. "I won't come between you and Stefan."

Elena smiles touched that he is even thinking about this. That he respects her that much. With his speech her mind is made up. She knows that she is not just a play thing to him. She is not a replacement for the girl he once loved that she looks exactly alike. She knows who she belongs with. She rolls so that she is on top of him again. He looks at her shock evident on his face.

"Thank you." She simply says. "When Stefan comes home I'm telling him that we are over." He looks at her hope in his eyes but he quickly diminishes it.

"Elena I don-"

"Shhhh" she says placing a finger over his lips. "Stefan and I have been over for a while. He is keeping things from me. I don't like it. I'm not Elena to him anymore. I am a replacement for Katherine. I know, he says her name in his sleep." Damon's expression turned angry at this. Knowing that his little brother lying next to this amazing girl at night would utter any name especially that name and not hers enraged him. "It's ok. Don't be angry at Stefan. He made his choice. I have a feeling that the thing he left to go do was to find her. I would imagine that he has found her and that is where he is right now."

Damon kissed her again holding her tightly to him. "Let's go to sleep Kitten." She smiled and nodded. Curling into his arms, her head resting in his chest.

The next day Stefan came home to find Elena and Damon sitting on the couch leaning against each other. "Elena!" Stefan cries as she stands, he walks over attempting to grab her in a hug. She gently steps back saying.

"Stefan, let's go upstairs." Stefan smiles and turned to go up the stairs Elena following. Walking into his room he waits for Elena to walk in the door before he grabs her up in his arms and kicks the door shut with his foot. As the door slams he abruptly set her down and steps away. She looks at him confusion on her face. He hisses baring his teeth his eyes darkening.

"Why do you smell like Damon? What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything."

"Then WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE HIM! HIS SENT IS ALL OVER YOU! IN YOUR HAIR YOUR CLOTHES YOUR SKIN!" Stefan super speeds down to Damon's room and is back before Elena can count to 5. "WHY DOES HIS ROOM SMELL LIKE YOU? MORE IMPORTANTLY WHY DOES HIS **BED** SMELL LIKE YOU ELENA?"

"Stefan calm down." He just growls at her and glares his eyes still dark. "Can we sit down?" He nods and moves to the bed taking deep breaths as he sits down. "I smell like him because I've spent the last few nights in his bed." She holds up a hand seeing he was about to start yelling again, and continues. "I spent the last few nights in his bed because I was staying here waiting for you to come back from Goddess knows where since you wouldn't tell me before you left. I have been worried sick about you. You weren't showing up when you said you would and then you wouldn't call me until hours later. Every time that happened I thought you had been hurt. I also feel safer here than I do at home. I sleep better knowing I don't have to worry about Aunt Jenna inviting random vampires into my home. I know I am safe here. The first night I stayed here in your room but woke up in the middle of the night freezing . I knew Damon's room would be warm so I went there. Don't be mad at him, he actually helped me. I would have frozen to death if he hadn't let me stay with him." Stefan face slowly returns back to its calm façade.

"I understand, I just don't like the fact that you slept in the same bed as him. It makes me angry."

"I understand, but I was cold and I needed him so it is something you are going to have to get over. Now I am still furious with you." Stefan's eyes widen in surprise. "Where were you?"

"I was….well I…I…."

"Stefan it is a simple question where were you?" Elena says as she shifts closer to him, she catches the scent of perfume, a familiar perfume that will forever haunt her dreams. Katherine.

"You were with Katherine. You went to find her didn't you?"

"Elena—"

"No please spare me the details. I am assuming by the fact that you didn't come home when you said you would you found her and by the smell of her perfume all over you, you have been with her for quite some time." Elena felt surprisingly calm considering. Stefan looking at her sheepishly nods his head.

"Yes I did and yes I found her."

"Stefan we are done, this is done, we are over." She states it simply. She does not flinch, she does not cry. She does not feel the slightest ache of pain. She knows this is right she knows her heart belongs to another and so does his. She could put aside everything Katherine has done to her and let him be happy with her.

Stefan just stares at her unable to say anything. He can't believe this is her solution. "Elena-"

She cuts him off. "No Stefan. I don't want to hear it." Her voice is gentle. "It has been over between us for a while and you know it. Something changed. You love her Stefan you always have. I may have not been a replacement in the beginning but I have become one. I don't want to be a replacement anymore. I know that you aren't as happy with me as you are with her. So Stefan, go be with her and be happy. I will always love you but as a friend and brother." Elena smiles at him.

"I don't want you to hate me because I love her even after all that she has done."

"We don't get to choose who we love Stefan. That is a choice that is made for us by our hearts. You are good for her. I can see it. You bring out her humanity. She needs you. With you by her side maybe she will stop killing people. Maybe she will be able to feel again. So go with my blessing and be happy." She hugs him one last time. He hugs her back before kissing her on the forehead. He turns as he reaches the French doors to the balcony.

"Elena?"

"Yes Stefan?"

"Take care of Damon. He needs you. He loves you. I never thought that it would be him you would end up with but I trust him with you. He would never hurt you." She smiles. "And just please be careful, no doing anything reckless, if anything were to happen to you he wouldn't survive it, it would break him" She nods understanding." I love you Elena, I always will, be safe. Until we see each other again. If you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"I won't, thank you Stefan." He nods turning and vanishing out the double doors and off the balcony. Elena sits for a moment gathering herself, before she stands and walks back downstairs.

Damon is standing by the window when she reaches the parlor. He looks around as she walks in. Elena moves around the furniture that separates them and wraps her arms around his neck smiling. He smiles back his eyes sparkling. "I believe we left something unfinished last night." She says smirking her eyes twinkling. Damon smiles as he leans down capturing her lips with his. They kiss passionately. Damon picks her up Elena wrapping her legs around his waist. He carries her up the stairs, this time with no intention of stopping. He sets her on the bed breaking the kiss to stare into her eyes.

"I love you." He says and her eyes fill with tears as she smiles.

"I love you too." And with that statement the last of the walls around Damon's heart fall away and he holds her tightly to him.

"Ahh…Elena I have waited too long to hear you say that." She pulls back slightly and smiles.

"Well I will have an eternity to make it up to you." He laughs and kisses her

Eternity, huh? He rather likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the story. This is my first time writing FanFiction so please be kind. Reviews are welcome I would love to hear your thoughts on the story. Don't be afraid to criticizes it's the only way I'll get better.**


End file.
